Our Children
by BelleBaby
Summary: Rating for safety! Please Read & Review! Rory and Tristan have two children, Alex and Lori, but are not together, and Tristan has a girlfriend, but they both love eachother, but are too afraid for rejection.
1. Chapter 1

**Our children by BelleBaby**

**Chapter one**

"Mommy? Where's daddy?" Rory looked up at her 4-year old son, Alexander -Alex- Janlan Dugrey.

"He's at Grandmothers place, sweety."

"Can we go? I want to see him."

"Me too mommy! I want to see him too!" Lorelai -Lori- Emily Dugrey, her came running in her room. Rory sighed.

"Please mommy? Please?" They asked. She sighed again.

"Fine. Let's go." The kids ran out of the mansion and to Rory's BMW convertible. She opened the car and the kids jumped in. They drove to Tristan's parents wich was only four streets away. When they got there Alex and Lori jumped out of the car. They ran to the door and rang the doorbell. When Rory arrived at the front door the butler opened it.

"Hello Miss Gilmore. You can find Tristan and his mother in the parlor."

"Thank you."

"No problem Miss."

"Alex and Lori, you know you can't run in this house so keep close to me, okay?"

"Yes mommy." They answered. They walked to the back of the house and Rory opened the door to the parlor.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lori screamed and ran to her father. Alex looked up to me. I smiled at him and nodded. A bright smile broke on his face and he ran too to his father. They both jumped in his arms.

"Hey sweeties." Tristan sat them both on his lap and they each gave him a kiss.

"Hey Mary." Tristan said to Rory with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and walked further in the room.

"The children asked where you were and they wanted to see you. That's the only reason I'm here." Stephanie, Tristan's mother, entered the room and saw Rory and her grandchildren sitting there.

"What are you doing here."

"The children wanted to see their father." Stephanie and Rory did _not _like eachother, at all. Stephanie fully blamed Rory when she got pregnant in her last year of college, at the age of 22.

"You couldn't even raise these children decently."

"Excuse me?"

"They haven't even greeted their grandmother yet."

"I can't help it if they don't like you." Rory said in her 'isn't it obvious' voice.

"Don't speak in that tone to me."

"Whatever."

"Tristan, how could you ever go that low?" Rory just rolled her eyes, she was used to this, and she couldn't care less.

"Mother."

"What?"

"When will you stop with this nonsense?" Rory could tell he wanted to ask it a lot less polite but his mother just brought the 'social Tristan' out of him and then he just couldn't talk to her like that.

"When you will stay away from her and her children." Rory's eyes flared dangerously.

"They are my children to _mother_."

"Well then don't accept them and get rid of the awful girl. You now have a decent girl in your life, just marry her and have children with her. They would be a lot better." Tristan face hardened and he looked at his mother with ice cold eyes. Rory and he may not be together but he still loved her and his kids.

"Goodbye mother." Tristan put Alex on the ground and picked Lori up.

"C'mon Mary." Rory stood up and grabbed Alex' hand.

"Tristan? Are you okay?" She asked when they stepped outside the house.

"I'm fine. Why can't she quit with that shit?"

"Daddy! You said the s-word!" Lori said with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry baby." Alex just looked up for a second and then looked back to the ground.

"Who's coming home with me?"

"Me daddy!" Lori said immediately.

"Okay. Alex you can go with mom all right?"

"Yes daddy." He said obediently. Tristan looked down at him and frowned. He wanted to ask what's wrong, but Alex was already walking to Rory's car. Tristan looked at Rory.

"Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. I'll see you at home okay?" Rory nodded and Tristan stepped closer to her. He kissed her cheek and Rory still got goosebumps whenever he touched or kissed her. 'I can't feel this way. He has someone else.'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So that was the first chapter of my new story.. I hope y'all liked it. It's not much, I know but the chapters will get longer, I promise.**

**Please review. And for those who are waiting on an update for my other Gilmore Girls story, I'm currently in a writer's block, but there will be an update! Don't worry I'm not leaving the story :) .**

**Read, Enjoy and Review ! Thank you :)**

**Kisses, BelleBaby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Children by BelleBaby**

**  
Chapter two**

They both walked to their seperate cars and drove to the same house, Rory's house, the one that they both lived in before _Caroline_, Tristan's girlfriend, decided that she wanted to live with Tristan. He agreed, thinking of Rory. She didn't want to live with Rory, cause they couldn't stand eachother, and asked Tristan if he could buy a new house and of course he did. Tristan moved out of his _home, _with his Mary and his kids, and moved in the new house with Caroline. He hated the house. He didn't think it was beautiful at all, unlike the house where he lived before.

They arrived and all stepped out of their cars.

"Daddy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?"

"When will you come back here?"

"I'm sorry but I won't, Alex, you know that." Alex frowned and glared at his mother.

"This is all your fault! I wish I could live with daddy." He screamed at her and ran in the house with tears running down his cheeks. Rory looked up at Tristan with a heartbroken look in her eyes. Tristan sighed and bent down to talk to Lori.

"Honey why don't you go help your brother. Okay?" Lori nodded and ran to her mother. She hugged her and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweety." Rory smiled sadly. Lori quickly hugged her mother and kissed her. Then she ran in the house after her brother. Rory looked back up to Tristan and a tear rolled down her cheek. Tristan sighed and pulled her close to him.

"Maybe he should come live with you for a while?"

"What?"

"That's what he wants." Tristan looked at Rory and nodded.

"Okay. We'll see how it goes."

"Kay. You can go tell him the news. I'm going to fresh up."

"All right." He watched Rory walk away and then walked in the house, heading to his son's room.

"Lori? Could you leave daddy and Alex alone for a minute?" He said when he entered the room.

"Yes daddy." Lori stood up and walked to her room.

Tristan approached his son and sat beside him on the bed.

Tristan cleared his throath and Alex looked up at him.

"Hi daddy."

"What's going on with you? You were really rude to your mother Alexander. You know I don't like that, and you know you _can't_ to her like that."

"I'm sorry daddy." Alex got tears in his eyes again. "Do you want to know what's wrong with me?" When his father nodded, he continued. "I just don't think it's fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That I can't see you as much as I see mommy."

"You don't want to see mommy this much?"

"Yes I do. I want to see her but I want to see you too."

"But if you're going to move in with me, you're not going to see your mommy this much." Alex' eyes widened and he looked down again.

"I talked to your mom and she said that if you really want to, you can come live with me." Alex looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to?"

"Will I still see mommy?"

"Of course. Just not as much as you do now." Alex seemed to hesitate a little. He looked up and saw Rory standing in his door.

"It's okay sweety. If you want to live with your daddy, you can."

"Will you be sad?"

"A little. But I'll be fine." Still he seemed to hesitate.

"Okay then. I'm going to live with daddy."

"Okay." Tristan and Rory said.

"Just grab your bear and we'll go." Alex grabbed 'Winnie' and went downstairs.

Tristan walked over to Rory and hugged her.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs where Alex and Lori stood.

"Mommy where is Alex going?" Lori asked.

"He's going to live with daddy." Lori's eyes widened and she looked at Alex.

"You're going away?" Her bottom lip started trembling.

"Yes. But don't worry, I'll still see you."

"Okay than." She walked to Tristan and tugged on his hands so he kneeled in front of her.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah." Lori nodded and hugged him. She put her hands on the side of his face and kissed him.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye baby." He tickled her and Lori squaled in delight. Rory smiled and pulled Lori closer to her.

"Bye Lori." Alex came and gave her a small hug. Then he turned to his mother and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry that I said it was your fault mommy, I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay sweety."

"I'll miss you. Bye mommy."

"I'll miss you too baby. Bye."

"Bye Mary."

"Bye Tris." He gave her a one-armed hug as he was holding the door open with the other and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." Rory smiled and nodded.

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter didn't really mean that much.. But it's kind of a filler. I've already written the next 2 chapters (till chapter 4) and I'm working on 5. I decided that everytime I get 4-5 reviews.. I'll update :) I know that some people will be like .. :-O FIVE REVIEWS! But I've seen a lot of stories where they ask for 10 or 15 So I think I'm being quite reasonable. I got 4 reviews for the first chapter so I hope I can get 4 for this one too :) The first 'twist' actually happens in the 5th chapter.. So if you want to know what'll happen .. REVIEW ! The faster you review, the faster a new chapter gets here:)**

**Thank you for reading my babbling :)**

**Piper-h-99: Well.. I decided to try to make you happy:) Hope you liked the update :) Thank you!**

**TinyTitch: Thank you! That's really nice :) Please keep reviewing:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**

**Mar0506:D You're mean! No no, just kidding. She _is _a bitch, I think so too.. I'm pretty sure _something _will happen to her.. I'm just not sure what yet :) Well.. I like the feelings you have :D ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you'll review again :)**

**OTHlover04: Thank you! I hope you liked this one too:) Please read and review again :)**

**To everyone else: Read, Enjoy & _Review_! Thank you :)**

**Kisses, BelleBaby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Children by BelleBaby**

**Chapter three**

**First: **

**Backstory (Someone asked for it – Sorry if it was confusing .. :) ) :**

**Tristan never left but he and Rory didn't become friends until like five months before the ending of their Senior year. In their second year of college they started going out (Dean did take her virginity, Jess never came back and there is nooo Logan (I'm sorry, I love him too, but it's too hard if Tristan _and _Logan are in the story). About a month before they graduated, they broke up. They both had a lot of stress because of college, and they kept fighting. About three weeks later, Tristan started dating other girls because he couldn't get his mind off of Rory, who was heartbroken. About a week after their graduation, Rory found out she pregnant. She told Tristan and he promised he would take care of them. 8 months later, Alex was born. On a stressful night, Rory and Tristan had sex again. They didn't really regret it, because both wanted to get back together. They were too afraid to tell the other though .. So they stayed apart. Rory found out she was pregnant, _again_, so she told Tristan. Same happened as the last time, he promised he would take care of them. When it started to get hard, Rory and the kids moved in with Tristan. A couple of months later, he met some girl and they started dating. She couldn't handle the whole Rory-and-kids-thingy, so they broke up. They dated for about six months. After that he met Caroline. Rory hasn't dated anyone because when she would, she constantly would think about Tristan (she tried about three times).**

**So _now_, Alex is 4, Lori is 3, Rory is 26 and Tristan is too. Lorelai still has a part in the story, don't worry, but she won't show up till chapter 6, I'm sorry :) I hope you understand better now :)**

Tristan and Alex arrived at Tristan's 'home' and went inside.

"DaddyI don't like this house."

"I know son. I don't like it either."

"Then why are you living here?"

"Because Caroline wants to live here." At the mention of Caroline's name, Alex' eyes widened. He had completely forgotten that SHE lived here too.

"Daddy I don't like her." Tristan sighed.

"Why don't you go to your room for a while? You have to get used to it right?"

"I guess I can do that." He turned around and walked up the stairs to his room and sighed. He knew that his kids didn't like Caroline but.. She can be nice, she just doesn't show it that much. To Rory she's a complete bitch .. But Rory is one to her too.. I don't love her .. Yes I do, just not the way I love Rory. I'll never love someone like I love Rory.

"Tristan!" He heard someone yelling from the kitchen. He walked in and saw Caroline sitting there, drinking some wine.

"Oh hey baby."

"Hey. You called me?"

"Yeah I heard someone come in and then talking. Who were you talking to?"

"Alex." He said.

"Alex?" She asked.

"My son?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh right! What is he doing here?"

"He's coming to live here."

"What?"

"He's moving in."

"Why? What about Rory?" She said with distaste in her voice.

"He wanted to see me more so he asked if he could come live with me."

"And you didn't think about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want him living with us Tristan! He's Rory's son, not mine."

"This is still my house and that is my son. If I decide he can live here you have nothing to say about it." She rolled her eyes.

"At least I understand that he finally got tired of his mother." Tristan's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Shut up Caroline. That's not the case at all." Again she rolled her eyes, drank the rest of her drink and walked out, smashing the door closed on her way out.

Tristan walked up the stairs to Alex' room. When he walked in he saw Alex playing a game on his computer.

"Hey lil' man. What are you doing?"

"I'm playing 'Bump'. Do you know it?"

"No."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Okay." Tristan walked over to Alex and they spent the next hour playing 'Bump'.

_At Rory's place_

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why don't daddy come live here?" Rory smiled at her daughters forming of her sentence, but her smile disappeared.

"Because he wants to live with Caroline sweetie."

"He don't want to live with me?" She seriously has a problem with the 'don't – doesn't', Rory thought and smiled inwardly again.

"He does honey, but Caroline doesn't want to live with us."

"Can I call daddy?"

"Sure." Rory got the phone for her and dialed the number.

"Here you go."

"Thank you mommy." While Lori waited for someone to pick up the phone, Rory went downstairs to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"_Dugrey residence."_

"Hello James! It's Lori! Is daddy there?"

"_Oh hello Lorelai. Yes, I'll go get him."_ Lori giggled. James always called her Lorelai. A minute later she heard the phone being picked up again.

"_Lori?"_

"Daddy?"

"_Yes sweetie. Is something wrong?"_

"No. I just wanted to talk to you."

"_Oh okay. What do you want to talk about?"_ Lori giggled for no reason.

"I don't know. Can't you think of something daddy?"

"_sweetie you're the smart one out of us. You should think of something._" Again, she giggled.

"Oh! I want to ask you something!"

"_What's that baby?"_

"Can I come on vacation with you?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I want to come on vacation! And I want to come to you and Alex."

"_What about your mom?"_

"She can come too."

"_Uhm.."_

"She can right?"

"_Sure sweetie._ _When do you want to come?"_

"Now!"

"_Now? sweetie.. What about tomorrow? Then it's monday and then you can stay till Sunday .. okay?"_

"Okay daddy. I'm going to tell mommy! She will be really happy_."_

"_Let me talk to mommy too for a second okay?"_

"Can I tell her first?"

"_Sure sweetheart."_ Lori ran downstairs with the phone in her hand.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lori ran as fast as she could to the kitchen.

"Mommy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"No! You have to guess!"

"Okay. Is it something daddy said?"

"YES!"

"Okay.. UhmIs Caroline gone?" She asked smiling with excitement in her voice. Lori looked confused for a second.

"I don't know. I'll ask." She grabbed the phone again and asked Tristan. Rory's eyes widened in horror.

"Lori! You didn't tell me he was still on the phone!"

"Well.. Mommy, daddy is still on the phone and he wants to talk to you after I tell you the news." Rory sighed and nodded.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Tomorrow we are going on vacation! For a week till Sunday!"

"Oh really? And where are we going?" Rory asked amused.

"To daddy's house!"

"What?"

"Yes! Daddy said it was okay!"

"Let me talk to daddy for a second honey."

"Okay." Again she pulled the phone to her face. "Bye daddy! Mommy wants to talk to you now!"

"_Okay. Bye baby. I love you."_

"I love you too." She gave the phone to Rory. "I'm going to pack mommy!" And she ran back upstairs.

"_Mary?"_

"Hey Tris. What's going on?"

"_Well a couple of minutes ago our wonderful daughter called me to ask if you and her could come on 'vacation' at my house."_

"Oh. Well, what did you say?"

"_I said it was fine. You know I love it when you are all with me."_

"Yeah.. All right then. I'm going to take a week off from work then."

"_Yeah, me too."_

"Good."

"_Right."_

"Well.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Yeah." _Rory rolled her eyes at the ridiculous conversation.

"I'm going to hang up now." She said.

"_Okay. Bye, Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye." She hung up and called her Inn. (Rory owns the Dragonfly Inn of Hartford – Lorelai owns the one in Stars Hollow and Rory the one in Hartford. Tristan took over his grandfather's law firm, after his dad died.)

"_Dragonfly Inn, Liz speaking. Can I help you?"_

"Hey Liz, it's me, Rory. I was calling to say that I take a week off till next monday."

"Oh okay. I'll write it down."

"Thank you. Bye Liz."

"Bye Rory."

**Hey everyone! **

**I had to somehow get Rory and Tristan together for a few days so I decided I would let Lori arrange it :) .. I hope it was okay. **

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I got .. 12:o That's even more than I asked for! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys:) I know I said I would update when I got 4 – 5 reviews .. But I updated in the middle of the night, right before I went to bed .. And I woke up really late today (Around 2 PM :) ) and when I saw the reviews .. I immediately did a spell check .. And now I'm updating :) Thank you again :)**

**Mar0506 : Yay ! I love the summer! I do nothing but read and write the whole day :D ;) As you can see .. People did review:) Yay :P Oh! Thank you :) What's the name of your C2? Than I can check it out .. I looove to read Trories :) Thank you for the review, I loved reading it :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the update .. :)**

**Lonnie: Hey! I decided to take your advice :) Thank you for telling me, I completely forgot about it :) Thank you for the review!**

**Soloveable: Nah.. I don't like her either :) Hope you liked it and please keep reviewing! **

**OTHlover04: Thank you:) Hope you liked this one too and please keep reviewing:)**

**vm1fan225: Thank you! Yeah .. I wanted him to stay too :( .. But yeah .. Thank you again! Please keep reviewing:)**

**Libbey: Thank you! As you can read in the backstory, no, they aren't twins. I thougth I said that in the first chapter, but I just reread it .. And where I thought that I put Lori's age, wasn't anything .. So I'm sorry :( Thank you for the review :) Please keep reviewing:)**

**Peanutbutterluver1399: Thank you! No.. I don't think many people like them :) Please review again :)**

**Kat: Yeah, it's sad that there aren't many long stories anymore :( I'll try to make this one as long as I can :) Thank you ! Please review again :)**

**Uscrocks: You'll just have to review and see :P ;) Thank you and please keep reviewing:)**

**Little Miss know it all: Thank you! That's really nice:) There will be some Trory action in four (only a little) and more in five. :) Hope you keep reading and reviewing:)**

**Troryforever: Thank you! Please keep reviewing:)**

**aCe225: Aww .. Thank you :) Please review again:)**

**Piper-h-99: Yeah .. I think a lot of people will be happy when she's gone .. She's gonna appear a couple of times more though .. I'm sorry. :) Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the update:)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow .. That took a really long time :) Thank you _again _:) (I'm so sick of writing those two words :D :) )**

**Read, Enjoy and _Review Please_! Okay .. One more time .. _Thank you_ :)**

**Kisses, BelleBaby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Children by BelleBaby**

**Chapter four**

Rory woke up with Lori jumping up and down on her bed like it was Christmas.

"MOMMY! Wake up! We're going to daddy today!" Rory groaned and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." Rory looked over at the clock. 5.00am. She groaned again.

"Can I call daddy?" Rory got an evil glint in her eyes. 'Caroline is going to looove this', she thought with a smile.

"Sure sweetie." Rory dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ They heard Caroline asking in an angry voice, after about a minute.

"Daddy?"

"_No it's not daddy and it's 5 freakin AM, you little-" "Hey! Is that my daughter?" "Yes." "Give me the phone and don't curse to her."_

"_Baby?"_

"Daddy!" She screamed in delight.

"Tristan!" I screamed the same way. Me and Lori giggled. I heard Tristan chuckle.

"Hey sweeties." That gave me goosebumps. _"Who did you call baby?" _Rory heard Caroline asking in the background. _"My daughter." "You said sweetie**s**." _She heard Tristan sigh and signaled Lori to start talking.

"Daddy! Mommy and I are coming over today_."_

"_I know sweetie."_

"Are you happy?"

"_Yes."_

"What are you happy about?"

"_That you are coming over today."_

"What about mommy."

"_Of course."_

"Of course what?" 'Oh, I have one evil daughter', Rory laughed, 'she knows Caroline is there.'

"_Sweetie.."_

"What? You just have to say that you're happy that mommy is coming. Unless it's not true, cause you always say to me that you can't lie." Tristan sighed. I laughed and Tristan heard.

"_Did you put her up to this?"_

"No! Of course not!" I said while smiling.

"_Than how did you think of this?"_

"Daddy you always tell me I'm smart." Tristan sighed.

"Tris are you happy I'm coming?"

"_Yes.."_

"Then say it." I said laughing, knowing he had a pained look on his face right now. He sighed again.

"_Yes, Lori, I'm really happy that mommy is coming to." _He said really quiet.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DADDY!" Lori screamed. I started laughing.

"_Rory stop laughing! This is not funny." _I just laughed harder.

"Daddy, just say it please."

"_Fine. Yes, Lori, I'm really happy that mommy is coming too." "What!" _They heard in the background.

"Do you love mommy, daddy?"

"_Yes, I love mommy." "What! Tristan what are you talking about!"_

"Aww.. Tris I love you too." Rory said laughing.

"_Whatever. I'll see you later."_ "_You said Lori was coming!" "Well, Rory is coming too." "No!" "Yes Caroline." "No!" _Tristan sighed again.

"_What time are you guys coming?"_

"We just have to get dressed and then we'll come!"

"_Don't you have to pack?"_

"We already packed yesterday daddy."

"_Rory?"_

"What? We did. Seeyou in a few Tris."

"Bye daddy! I love you!"

"Bye Tris! Love you!" They heard Tristan sigh. (How many times did he sigh:))

"_Bye. Love you two too."_ Tristan hung up. Lori and Rory were giggling.

"Come on mommy. We have to look pretty for daddy."

"Okay." Rory gave Lori a quick bath and dressed her in a blue dress and let her hair down.

"Mommy you have to wear the same!"

"Okay." She took a quick shower and dressed the same as Lori. She blow-dried her hair and let it down too.

"Let's get going."

"You look pretty mommy."

"You too sweetie. Come on."

"Okay." They both got in the car and drove to Tristan's house. (Wich was like 20 minutes away – That was the furthest away from them that Tristan let Caroline pick a house.) When they got there they saw Alex sitting on the front porch. They got out of the car.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Alex ran to her and Rory caught him with the keys still in her hand. She swung him around while he hugged her around her neck.

"Hey baby." Alex smiled and kissed her cheeks both two times and then gave her a peck on the lips. "Hi mommy." He laughed as she put him down.

"Where's daddy?"

"He and Caroline are fighting."

"Oh .. Well, let's go inside."

"I wanna see daddy!"

"I know sweetie, we're going to look for him okay. Don't pay attention if Caroline is yelling okay?"

"Okay!"

"Come on." Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. They walked to the kitchen where they could hear Caroline screaming.

"Tristan you're such an asshole!" She screamed.

"Yes Tristan! You're such an asshole!" Rory screamed with a smirk on her face. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby." He said picking her up and giving her a kiss.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey." Rory walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alex why don't you go show Lori what we bought her yesterday?"

"A present?" Lori's eyes brightened.

"Yeah." She squirmed out of his arms, ran to Alex and grabbed him, running to her room.

"What did you buy her?"

"I'm sure you'll hear about it in a few minutes." He said smiling to her.

"Tristan! We were having a fight! Could you please pay attention?"

"Yes Tristan, you're being rude." Rory said smiling before she went over to the coffee pot.

"I don't understand the problem." Tristan said calmly.

"_She _is my problem!"

"Caroline-"

"No! I want her out of my house."

"Excuse me? _Your _house? As much as I hate it, it's still my house, and she is staying. I don't care that you don't like her, I do." Tristan yelled. Rory was shocked that Tristan was yelling. When they would have a fight, he would never yell. "I told you that yesterday when you were bitching about Alex and I'm telling you now again. She and the kids are staying. That's final." Caroline glared at him and walked out of the room. Rory looked up from staring at the floor and walked over to Tristan.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered calmly again.

"You screamed at her."

"I know."

"You never scream."

"Yes I do. I just don't scream at you because I know it scares you. But Caroline .. If I don't scream at her, she just doesn't seem to get it." He said rolling his eyes. Rory reached up and wound her arms around his neck. Tristan in return, put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They were standing in a tight hug when Tristan smelled something.

"Is that the perfume I gave to you?"

"Yeah." Rory said smiling. She pulled her head back a little so she could look him in the eyes but they were still standing pressed up against the other.

"It smells good." He said.

"I know." She laughed. He laughed along with her and tightened his grip on her waist even more. He gave her a quick peck on the lips that sent a chill down Rory's spine, and she prayed he didn't feel it. He did, but didn't say anything about it but just kept hugging her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He kissed her neck lightly and slowly, reluctantly, let go of her. They were staring in eachothers eyes, when they heard the kids bounding down the stairs. Rory turned around and took a mug. She poured herself some coffee when they ran in the room.

"Mommy can I please have some?" Alex asked.

"Me too!" Lori said immediately. Rory looked proudly at her kids and smiled when she saw Tristan glaring at her.

"No." He answered.

"Of course. Come here." She got two smaller mugs and poured coffee in them. They both drank like it was water and put them on the table.

"This is your fault." Tristan said to her.

"I know. I'm proud of it." She said grinning at him.

"Mommy come look what daddy bought me." She grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her to the stairs.

"You too daddy, come on." Alex said pulling his dad with them.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you guys so unbelievably much! You rock! I love you all:)**

**OKAY EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION: READ THE NEXT TWO WORDS : _THANK YOU!_**

**IT COUNTS FOR _EVERYONE _THAT REVIEWED! I WROTE IT HERE, THAT'S WHY I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT IT EVERYTIME AGAIN .. OKAY! Thank you :P (damn here I go again :D )**

**Thank you to everyone: (:P) The ones where I don't write anything - Imagine there are written like 10 Thank you's :) **

**rorgan fan**

**Pearls24 (I hope this one was better :) )**

**troryforever ( The best and the most actually happens in chapter 5)**

**Ggluvr1987**

**roryandkirefreak**

**inquisitive1**

**princetongirl**

**Lonnie (no problem, glad I cleared it up for ya :) )**

**soloveable ( Yeah they do, it's just .. They were together for a long time and now they have children .. So it's more like an 'friends' I love you, but they both love eachother as more :) )**

**aCe225 ( Yay:) )**

**OTHlover04**

**Isabel**

**piper-h-99 ( You're always the first or one of the first :s :D who review :) )**

**mar0506 ( Yes I kept you last on purpose :P .. I really love reading your long reviews:) They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :P ;) Yes ! Yay :P I promise I'll check it out :) I love the title :P .. I just love trories .. :) You really _are _mean:P ;) Yeah, I got a lot of reviews saying they love Lori .. Is there something wrong with Alex? I'm feeling sad for him :( :P ;) **

**For the interaction between Rory and Tristan .. Most of you will love _and _hate chapter 5 .. That's why it's my favorite :P**

**Thank you (:P) for your advice, but I decided to make it even shorter :) ;) Thank you :P ;) )**

**Another note to anyone who reads this : I'm now working on 6, but the chapters will probably come every other day.. Probably tomorrow 5 and then two days later 6, two days later 7, ... And so on .. I think you know what I mean :)**

**Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing:)**

**Kisses, BelleBaby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Children by BelleBaby**

**Chapter five**

_Rory's Pov_

I was trying to fall asleep but I couldn't. I don't know _why_ but I just couldn't. I thought about the fight that Tristan and Caroline had _again _before she stormed out the house, to her _'friend' _her house. She said she wouldn't come back until I was gone. Yay! I smiled to myself. I'm going to Tristan.

I walked down the hall to his bedroom and snuck in. I saw him sleeping and couldn't help but admire how gorgeous he was. How could I ever let him go? I walked as quietly as I could to the bed and snuck in under his black silk covers. I bent over him a bit and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw me. He smiled a stretched his arm so I could lay on his shoulder and he could wrap that arm around me. I laid down and put one arm across his naked stomach and he turned so he could put his other hand around me but it ended up on the back of my bare thigh. He softly stroked it and kissed me softly on the top of my head. I, in return, kissed him on his chest and turned my head so that it was resting on his chest and not his shoulder. He slowly started bringing the hand that was on my thigh closer and closer to my ass. While he started kissing and sucking on my neck, his hand softly stroked my ass. I turned my head a little and I caught his lips with mine.

"Tris .. I need you." He pulled me closer and continued his ministrations. After those, he made sweet love to me. I actually had sex with Tristan Dugrey.

Not long after we both fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I was laying almost completely on top of Tristan. My head and hands were all on his chest and my legs were on the sides of him. One of his hands were tangled in my long hair and the other was on my butt. I stirred and moved around a bit. I started to sit up but the hand on my butt pushed me back down on top of him.

"Don't go. I like this position." Tristan said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sure you do. Did you realize that you're hand is on my ass?"

"Yes, and it's feeling really nice Mary." Tristan said smirking. I laughed.

"When are you going to stop calling me Mary? I think I proved enough that I'm not a Mary anymore, Tristan."

"So? You'll always be my Mary." He said laughing. I looked at him and crawled up a bit. I kissed his chin and crawled even higher so I was hovering over him and we were looking each other straight in the eye.

"I missed this. I miss you Tris .." I whispered. We both knew what I meant. I was putting my heart on the line for him again. I leaned in to kiss him.

"Rory.." He said while turning his head.

"What?" I asked quietly. Please don't reject me Tristan, please don't.

"I can't do this. I- I'm .. I'm sorry. Can you please get off me?" He asked really quiet. I felt a pain rising around my longs, in my hands, everywhere. I couldn't breathe. It hurt too much. Tears were rising in my eyes but I closed them so he couldn't see them.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"It's okay." I whispered, I couldn't do much more than whispering. "I understand. I'm the one who should be sorry. I am. I'm sorry." I got off of him and I started to stand, but I fell back down. I couldn't take it. Damn it hurt.

"Rory." He rushed to my side but I pushed him away.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I laughed. It wasn't a natural laugh.

"Mommy?" Lori asked. I looked at the door and saw Alex and Lori standing there. Lori had tears running down her face.

"Baby?"

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie."

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Yes Alex I'm fine."

"Than why are you crying?" He asked coming to me and hugging me. I'm crying? I reached up to my face and felt tears.

"It's nothing sweetie. I just fell down and hurt myself."

"But you were already crying when you were laying on daddy. Did daddy hurt you?" He asked glaring at his father. Tristan looked down.

"No. He didn't. Don't worry. Lori baby, come here." I kneeled down and opened my arms so that she could walk into them. She came and she hugged me tight.

"I'm okay sweetheart. Okay?" She nodded. "Good. I'm going to take a shower."

_Tristan's Pov_

I watched her walk out of the room. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and written all over her fade. I saw her walls, walls I used to have, building up. What did I do? I love her! I want her back! But I knew that if I told her now, we would do something, and I'm not a cheater. Well usually I'm not .. That's the only reason why I regret last night. That's the only reason I pushed her away. I've never cheated on anyone before .. But now .. With Rory .. She's so special.

_Rory Pov_

I stepped out of the shower where I had been crying for 20 minutes straight. Not bothering to dry myself, I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and walked into 'my room'. I didn't know what to do. Should I leave? Should I stay and try to talk to him? After dressing, I decided I would stay, also for the kids, and I would talk to him when he came to me. _If _he came to me. God knows how much he hated me right now.

When I finished, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mommy! Look, daddy made coffee and it's really yummy!" Lori said/screamed.

"That's nice." I said quietly. I looked up at Tristan and saw him staring at me. When he saw that I looked, he quickly diverted his eyes.

"What's that red around your eyes mommy?" I heard Alex. That boy notices _every damn thing._

"It's just a little infection sweetie."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." Well, it does sting a bit.

"When me or Alex have hurt,you and daddy always kiss it and make it better." There goes Lori again with her beautiful sentences.

"Well then you should come and make it better."

"I can't silly! Only grown-ups can do that!"

"Oh well.."

"C'mon daddy. You don't want mommy to have hurt right?"

"I'm fine sweetie." I assured her.

"No! Daddy, you have to make mommy feel better!" She commanded Tristan.

"Uhm.. Well.."

"Daddy!"

"Okay okay, I'm going! Geez .." He walked over to me and I realized he was really going to do it. He stood before me and we just stared at each other.

"Daddy!"

"I'm doing it Lori! Damn." Lori gasped but kept her mouth shut as Tristan leaned in. I closed my eyes and I felt Tristan's lips quickly kissing my eyes. He must hate doing this. He must be completely disgusted by me. How much did I suck yesterday night if he already regretted it?

"Mommy, do they hurt less now?" Alex asked me with eager eyes.

"Yes sweetie, thank you." He gave me a beautiful smile and tried to wink at me, but both of his eyes closed.

"Trissie?" We heard _Caroline_ screaming from the hall. Alex and Lori started giggling and I had trouble holding my laughter since 'Trissie' was still standing in front of me.

"Trissie. Trissie for a guy who-" I started.

"Mary. Mary for a girl who fucks someone else's boyfriend and just can't seem to accept that he doesn't love her, but does love his actual girlfriend." Ouch. That hurt. A lot. Oh God .. He doesn't even love me. He practically said I'm a slut. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. I stared everywhere, to the ground, the left off him, the right of him but I caught a short glimpse of his face. I saw the regret written all over it, but that didn't change anything. He still said it, so that means _somewhere _he means it.

"I- I'm sorry." I whispered but my voice still cracked. The tears were already rolling down my cheeks so I turned around and ran up the stairs. Alex glared at his father.

"You made her cry! You made mommy cry!" He said with his voice full of anger. He grabbed Lori, who had a sad look on her face, and they ran upstairs, coming after me.

_Tristan's Pov_

Oh my God. What the fuck did I just say? I didn't mean _anything _of it.

"Trissie!" I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Oh here you are!"

"I thought you weren't coming back until Rory was gone."

"Don't worry. She's gone." I turned around and saw Rory standing there. She had put her clothes back in her bag in a record time I think.

"Rory-"

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I mean, not that it was necessary or something, it's not like I was homeless, but whatever. I'm sorry that I was apparently a burden to you all these years. I won't bother you again, unless for of course the kids."

"apparently? How many times have I told you you were a burden?" Caroline asked her.

"I wasn't talking to you, you stupid- You know what, I don't even care anymore. I hope you guys will be happy together."

"Mommy please don't leave!" Alex screamed, running down the stairs.

"Yes mommy don't leave!" Lori yelled. She was still pretty high up the stairs when she tumbled and fell down the stairs.

"Lori!" Rory and I both screamed. Alex turned around confused and screamed when he saw his sister falling down the last few stairs. Just when she hit the bottom, Rory and I reached her. Her head was bleeding and the blood just kept on coming. Alex was crying and tried to put in his hand on the wound to stop it from bleeding, but I gently kept his hands away from the wound.

"The hospital- We have to go to the hospital." Rory said through her tears. I picked Lori up and carried her to my car. Alex ran after us and climbed in the car. I must have broken 10 laws while driving to the hospital, but frankly, I couldn't care less.

_Half an hour later._

I was holding Rory while she cried. Lorelai and Luke had taken Seth, their 8 year old son and Alex away so they wouldn't see Rory cry.

"Calm down sweetie. She'll be all right."

"How can you know that!"

"She's a DuGrey, she'll get the best doctors of the entire state."

"Stop with that bullshit Tristan." She answered me, but I saw that somewhere it calmed her down. I pulled her on my lap and just held her tight to me, afraid to let her go.

"Let go of me Tristan." She struggled to get out of my grip and off of my lap.

"No Rory. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry." I told her.

"Like hell you didn't mean it. Let go of me Tristan."

"No!"

"Tristan please. Please just let go of me. It hurts." Immediately I let go of her.

"I hurt you?"

"Not physically. It just hurts when you touch me." She was really close to tears.

"I'm sorry Mary. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anything you say _Trissie_." She said with venom in her voice. I looked down at that. "What do you care anyway? You don't love me remember? I'm just some slut."

"Mary-"

"Mr and Mrs DuGrey? Are you the parents of Lorelai DuGrey?" A female doctor asked, coming through the door they went in with Lori.

"Yes we are but it's Mr DuGrey and Miss Gilmore." Rory answered.

"Oh. Okay. Your daughter is currently still unconscious. We had to place stitious (spelling?), but the hit was pretty hard."

"Can we go see her?" Rory asked.

"Sure. But keep it quiet please."

"Thank you." We both said and then walked in her room.

"Hey sweetie. I'm sorry." Rory said to Lori.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked her confused.

"It's my fault." Rory said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not Mary."

"Stop calling me that. An hour ago you were calling me a slut and now your calling me Mary? Pick one Tristan and stick with it."

"Fine. I pick Mary." She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Now, explain to me.. how is this your fault?"

"If I hadn't decided that I would leave, she wouldn't of followed me and she wouldn't of fell down the stairs."

"You can keep going on like that Rory. Than you can just blame me cause if I didn't say that thing that I absolutely didn't mean, than you wouldn't be leaving and than-"

"I get your point Tristan."

"Oh okay. Mary listen-"

"No Tristan. Please just leave me alone."

"Rory?" Lorelai entered the room.

"Hey mom."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. She's still unconscious, but for the rest she's fine." I answered.

"Oh. We should get going, I'm sorry, tomorrow is an early day."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No babe, it's not your fault." Lorelai said smiling. Everyone said bye and Luke, Lorelai, Seth and Alex (they decided he would stay with them for the night) left.

"Mary let me please explain."

"Not today Tristan. Please, just not today."

"Tomorrow? Please?"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeess Tristan. I just said okay."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"C'monI'll drive you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah."

"You mean home 'home' right?"

"Yeah." I repeated. She gave me a really small smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I pulled her to me and put my arm around her waist but she pushed me away.

"Hey you already got a smile, don't push it." She said.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow .. That was really hard (and took really long!) to write .. So I better get reviews:D ;) **

_**About the 'stitious' I'm really sure that that's not right .. But I don't know how it is written :( I think you all know what I mean .. Could someone maybe tell me the right spelling? That would be great! Thank you!**_

**I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday (I had already written the chapter so it wouldn't of taken long to update), but I was gone from 9am (YES ! I know! THAT early and it's vacation!) and only came home at 2 am .. :( by that time I was pretty tired .. So I went straight to bed .. I'm sorry ! Hope you guys forgive me :( :) ;)**

**Anyways, THANK YOU for the reviews:D I looove them so much! You guys rule!**

**So, again.. This THANK YOU counts for all the reviews (I'm not gonna write them all the time :) )**

** If there is nothing after your name - That means 10 times THANK YOU:) **

**Okay, here we go:**

**Sooty7sweep Thank you for telling me:) If you don't mind, I'll take it as a compliment :) **

**Little Miss know it all Yeah, they're like best friends, and the kiss was just something like 'act-on-the-moment' thing. :) **

**Piper-h-99**

**OTHlover04**

**aCe225**

**Alex Thank you :) **

**Princetongirl**

**Kylie1403**

**roryandkirefreak**

**Lonnie**

**KarahBella**

**Gilmorefan31**

**MrsBoyscout**

**Blazergrl17**

**rorgan fan**

**P No problem :D ;) **

**Soloveable I really enjoyed reading your review ! I was smiling when I finished :D ;) I'm glad you enjoyed yourself reading the chapter :) Okay, thanks for the explanation on Alex :) I hope he seems 'cuter' in this chapter :D ;) Thank you :) **

**Mar0506 See ! You were already mean when you were a kid :D Just kidding ;) Thank you for reviewing on this chapter wether you like it or not :) Thank you :) Again :P ;) **

**I guess that was it :)**

**Please please review! I spent a lot of time on this chapter, I rewrote some parts over and over again, to get it somewhat better .. :( Please review ? Thank you :)**

**Kisses, BelleBaby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Children by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 6**

_Tristan's Pov_

I stopped in front of her house.

"Do you want to stay here?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I mean, Caroline is probably waiting at home."

"Right.. Caroline."

"Ror-"

"Thank you for the ride Tristan. I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed.

"Kay. G'night Mary."

"Goodnight." She opened the door and got ready for stepping out of the car.

"What, not even a kiss on the cheek?" She looked at me liked I was crazy and got out of the car. I waited until she got inside and then left.

When I arrived at my place, Caroline was sitting on the front porch. When I got out of the car she immediately ran to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay? Is Lori okay?" I was a bit shocked at her reaction, but also happy. It meant that she cared.

"I'm fine. She's doing okay."

"Good. Uhm.. I uhm.." She seemed to hesitate.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

"Do you think it would be okay .. I mean, can I.."

"Just ask me." I said smiling.

"Can I go visit her tomorrow? Maybe? If it's okay?" Wow, I didn't expect that.

"Yeah sure. Of course. That would be really nice." I said smiling harder.

"Okay." She smiled back at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and kissed me. I kissed her back.

"Tristan, I really wanna try and make this work."

"Okay" I took a deep breath. "We'll try. It'll be hard. But we can try." I know .. The whole thing happening with Rory and all.. But maybe I should get over her. Even today, I mean .. Look at what I said to her. I didn't mean to say it to her, and I didn't mean it .. But .. What if it happened again? I would just keep on hurting her, and I don't want that. Maybe Rory and I aren't made for each other after all.

_The next day, at Rory's house, Tristan's Pov_

Caroline and I had a great night. First we just cuddled and talked.. And than the amazing things started happening. But I shouldn't think about that right now! Right now, I need to think about Rory and what to tell her. Oh no.. There she comes.

"Hi Tristan."

"Hey."

"So .. You came here to explain?"

"Yeah. Uhm .. Well.. Why I pushed you away yesterday morning first okay?"

"Kay."

"When we woke up I was still a bit in a daze. But when I understood what you were telling me, I realized that I just cheated on Caroline. And I really regret that. I regret the whole night actually. Not only for Caroline .. But also for me." Now came the hard part. It was true what I was saying. I really regret that night and having sex with her. "Then what I said in the morning.. Part of it was true. I'm sorry."

"What part?"

"The part where I said I loved Caroline. I do. I love her. I mean I think I do. I don't want to hurt you, you know that, .. I just want you to know the truth."

"So.. You and Caroline.. Are still together.. I mean.. You really love her?" I saw the hurt she was trying to mask, and I felt guilty .. But there wasn't much I could do.

"Yes, I think I do. I'm sorry."

"No. You don't have to be sorry. You should be happy. I mean, you found someone that actually loves you back. That must be great." It was silent for a while. "Well then .. I guess what I said really counts now too. I won't bother you accept for the kids." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rory." I whispered.

"No .. It's just strange. Yesterday we had sex. And now you don't want me at all .."

"Things happened with Caroline last night and I realized I can't just leave her. I need to know if it can work."

"Good for you." She got up and walked to the stairs. "Goodbye Tristan."

"Bye Rory." I said. This was it. Things were finally ending between Rory and I. I hope that's a good thing. Oh my God. I hope I did the right thing. I just pushed Rory, rudely, out of my life. I'll sure miss her. I don't want to miss her. What did I do! What the hell is wrong with me! I keep pushing her away, only to realize a moment later that I didn't want to push her away at all.

_Rory's Pov_

I can feel nothing but the pain.It hurts so damn much. I.. I don't know what to do. I threw myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up later, I went to the hospital to see my little girl. When I arrived there, I saw Lori up and laughing.. With Tristan and Caroline. That made the wound even deeper. I decided I would wait outside her room. When they came out I walked in. I saw Tristan looking at me, but I made a promise. I wouldn't bother him anymore. He didn't object to the promise, so that must be what he wants.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hey ! I _know _.. I haven't updated in a really long while .. I'm sorry, I have a reason .. There are just some problems in my family wich took almost all of my 'concentration' .. I've just started reading again and stuff .. So I'm sorry! **

**Okay, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Thanks for the uh .. responses on my 'stitches-problem' .. I want you to know that I _did_ do a spell check, but it's the kind of spell check that other options, but I _knew _the right one wasn't one of them .. Since almost apparently everyone knew what is was supposed to be, it wasn't _such _a big deal :)**

**Anyways, I don't have enough time to thank everyone seperatly .. Just, THANK YOU EVERYONE:)**

**Please, I know this was a really short chapter, but please, Review:) Thank you :) ;)**

**BelleBaby **


End file.
